Siempre solo
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: -Su nombre es Newton Scamander. Y nació hechizado por la belleza de las criaturas mágicas.- Regalo para la genial, la divertida, la simpática, la alegre Kristy. Feliz cumpleaños, guapísima.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer:** Potterverso de J. K. Rowling.

 **IMPORTANTE.** Este es un fic de regalo de cumpleaños para la increíble Kristy SR, que me pasa historias demasiado geniales y que le tiene cariño a los mismos personajes que yo. Espero que la disfrutes tanto como lo hice yo al escribirla. Feliz cumpleaños con un ligero retraso, preciosa.

* * *

 ** _Octubre de 1902_**

El otoño ha roto el cascarón y dejado caer una fina lluvia de ocres y naranjas sobre la región de Escocia. La hierba amarilla y las hojas muertas crujen bajo los pies, y las copas desnudas de los árboles dejan ver un azul limpio perdido en las alturas, sobre las suaves colinas de aquel campo alejado de todo.

Un niño de apenas cinco años contempla el cielo en silencio. Sus rizos de cobre combinan con el paisaje. Sus ojos son una mezcla imposible de verde y marrón, y se niegan a separarse de la figura que serpentea por el aire varios cientos de metros por encima de él.

Un dragón. Un inmenso, aterrador y violento Colacuerno Húngaro que días atrás escapó durante un traslado desde Rumanía a Inglaterra tras calcinar a dos de sus cuidadores y destrozar de un zarpazo a un tercero.

Nadie ha sido capaz de atraparlo o derribarlo aún, y la noticia de que volaba en dirección a Escocia se extendió como la pólvora esa semana, llegando incluso a la modesta y apartada granja que corona una de aquellas colinas.

—¡Newt! —el grito, con un timbre indudablemente femenino, está teñido de pánico y desesperación—. ¡Newt, por favor, vuelve! ¡Es peligroso estar fuera! ¡Hay una bestia ahí arriba! ¡Newt!

—¡Hijo! —esta vez la voz pertenece a un hombre—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Vamos, Newt, regresa!

Sus padres le buscan. Corren desesperados por los alrededores de su granja, adentrándose incluso en los bosques que rodean la colina. Pero no encuentran a su hijo por ninguna parte, y la imagen del terrible dragón escupiendo fuego recortado contra ese inocente azul no hace más que incrementar su miedo.

El niño les escucha, pero no les oye. No es consciente de que le llaman. No puede responder, o quizás no quiera. Da igual. Sus padres tendrán que llegar hasta él si desean ponerle a salvo, porque él no es capaz de apartar la vista de esa magnífica bestia que parece bailar con el cielo.

Su nombre es Newton Scamander. Y nació hechizado por la belleza de las criaturas mágicas.

* * *

 ** _Mayo de 1908_**

Newton camina en silencio a través del cultivo de cebada de su familia, el cual está casi preparado ya para la cosecha. Las espigas, largas y flexibles, le llegan hasta el pecho y se enredan en su ropa. Al pequeño le gusta sentir sus caricias y rozarlas con los dedos, y pasea sin rumbo fijo entre los tallos dorados.

Cuando llega al otro lado del cultivo, no se detiene, y prosigue su avance hasta pararse frente a un reguero de agua fresca que discurre entre los primeros árboles del bosque. Sentado junto a él, leyendo un libro de Runas Antiguas, está su hermano mayor, quien ese año empieza su cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

—Hola, Ian.

El chico alza la mirada y la vuelve a bajar al reconocer a su visitante.

—Hola, Newt.

El niño balancea los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Nervioso. Intranquilo. Ian levanta la cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Querías algo?

—No —se apresura a responder Newton—. Sí —se corrige después—. Ian… ¿cómo es Hogwarts?

El mayor suspira. Cierra el libro. Por suerte, la paciencia es una de sus más trabajadas virtudes.

—Es la séptima vez esta semana que me lo preguntas, Newt.

—La sexta —se deja caer en el suelo junto a su hermano y arranca una brizna de hierba de forma inconsciente—. He olvidado cuál era la respuesta. Así que, ¿cómo es?

Ian aparta el libro y se gira completamente hacia Newton, que se remueve emocionado ante la perspectiva de escuchar de nuevo esa historia.

—Enorme. Vivo. Único. Eterno. Un hogar distinto. Cada piedra esconde un secreto, cada secreto esconde una historia. Miles de corredores infinitos, escaleras que cambian a placer, cuadros que hablan de tiempos pasados, bóvedas tachonadas de estrellas, aulas cargadas de energía en estado puro. Los jardines más verdes abrazan el castillo desde fuera. El estadio de quidditch vibra de adrenalina con cada partido, y a su lado el Lago Negro bulle con la actividad de las miles de criaturas que habitan en él. En otoño se abren las torres más altas, y por las tardes puedes escuchar el viento desde allí. En primavera todo se llena de colores y en los invernaderos crecen flores exóticas de inverosímiles propiedades. En invierno los elfos domésticos preparan chocolate caliente, bollos de crema y merengue, panecillos dulces y tartaletas de manzana. Las mazmorras están repletas de calderos burbujeantes y tarros con decenas de sustancias indescriptibles en su interior, y en la biblioteca hay millones de libros antiguos que huelen a pergamino viejo y tinta seca. Y rodeando el castillo, marcando la periferia de los jardines, está el Bosque Prohibido, con sus árboles retorcidos, su densa oscuridad y todos los perversos, terribles, inmorales monstruos secretos que oculta. Es un universo distinto. Es más que un colegio. Hogwarts es un hogar.

La voz de Ian se deshace en al aire y Newton se da cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración. Relaja los músculos y parpadea, tratando de difuminar el brillo extasiado en su mirada. Si su hermano tiene un don, sin duda es el de la palabra. Nadie más sabe hablar así, como si estuviera dibujándote recuerdos justo detrás de la retina. Newt siente que ya ha estado en Hogwarts, aunque aún le queden cuatro meses para traspasar sus puertas por primera vez. Cree haberlo visto, haberlo tocado, haberlo olido, haberlo vivido. Es una fantasía tan real que no puede evitar fingir que la ha olvidado una y otra vez, solo para que Ian se la repita de nuevo. Solo para volver a sentirlo.

Sin embargo, una sombra rompe entonces la fascinación en el rostro de Newton mientras la duda se abre paso en su mente infantil.

—¿Ian?

—¿Sí, Newt?

—En Hogwarts… ¿En Hogwarts hay muchos niños?

Ian pestañea, sorprendido.

—Claro que sí. Miles, de todas las edades.

La respuesta parece intranquilizar al pequeño.

—Y… ¿cómo son ellos?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Newton vuelve a bajar la cabeza y arranca más briznas de hierba, rompiéndolas con nerviosismo. Aguarda en silencio unos instantes y, finalmente, murmura:

—Esos niños… ¿serán buenos conmigo?

Alza la cabeza y clava en Ian sus profundos e inocentes ojos pardos, más verdes que marrones esa tarde.

Su hermano no tiene ni idea de qué responder. Sabe a qué se refiere Newt.

Allí, en la colina, solo viven los Scamander, y no hay con quién jugar; pero a solo cuatro kilómetros de la granja tiene su hogar una familia especialmente numerosa que cuenta con seis hijos. El segundo de ellos, Lester, es el mejor amigo de Ian, y a menudo ambos cogen las escobas y salen a volar por la zona o van a nadar a los lagos en verano.

Lester tiene dos hermanos de la edad de Newton. Pero ninguno de ellos quiere tener nada que ver con el menor de los Scamander. La última vez que los tres estuvieron juntos, ellos se rieron de Newt por llevar una pluma de hipogrifo colgada de un cordón en torno al cuello. " _Bicho raro_ ", así fue como le llamaron. Y nada de lo que Lester les dijo sirvió para hacerles cambiar de opinión: se negaron a jugar con el pequeño Newton.

Pero esos dos niños no son los únicos que se resisten a acercarse al hermano de Ian. En el pueblo los chiquillos también le rehúyen, y los más mayores se burlan de que no sepa nada de quidditch pero sea capaz de recitar de memoria los distintos tipos de alimentación de un Puffskein.

Newton Scamander no tiene amigos. Es un niño extraño, y esa es una verdad innegable. ¿Qué otro crío se estudiaría voluntariamente hasta el más mínimo dato de toda criatura mágica existente sobre la faz de la Tierra?

Y lo más importante de todo: ¿qué puede decirle Ian? ¿Le miente? No. No se siente capaz de afirmar que hará amigos nada más llegar al colegio. Que allí todos le querrán y respetarán. Que será diferente.

Incluso en un mundo lleno de magia, ser diferente tiene sus desventajas.

Ian vuelve a mirar a su hermano, y se estremece. Allí, en la granja, lejos de la influencia del resto del mundo, Newton ha crecido ajeno a la realidad que ahora se cierne sobre su cabeza: está solo.

Pero Ian no tiene el valor ni el deseo de pedirle que se comporte como cualquier otro niño de su edad. Adora a su Newt con todas sus fuerzas, y le quiere tal y como es. Aunque los demás no sean capaces de ver cuánta magia se esconde bajo esas pupilas centelleantes.

" _Esos niños… ¿serán buenos conmigo?"_

Le sonríe con tristeza.

—No lo sé, Newt. De verdad que no lo sé.

* * *

 ** _Enero de 1910_**

Los libros se sacuden en la mochila con cada paso acelerado de Newton, que desciende velozmente por los jardines del colegio. Los alumnos se dirigen a la penúltima clase del día, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, y ríen alegremente charlando en pequeños grupos con la felicidad propia de saber que queda poco para saborear la libertad que da la noche.

Newt camina solo. Nadie habla con él. Ni tan siquiera se le acercan. Pero a él no le importa demasiado.

Ese es su segundo año en Hogwarts y ya tiene fama de no tener ninguna fama. Es un Hufflepuff más. Silencioso e invisible para todos. Pequeño y frágil como un ratoncillo. Ha aprendido a hacer de su forma de pasar desapercibido un arte.

No juega al quidditch ni se interesa por ningún deporte. No aspira a ser prefecto algún día. No se le conoce por ser un gamberro. No saca unas notas extraordinarias, ni obtiene escandalosos suspensos.

Si una mañana su cama se lo tragara y no apareciera para desayunar ni un solo alumno se daría cuenta, porque Newton no existe para nadie.

Pero él no le concede demasiada importancia. Se crio en una granja aislada del mundo, y puede vivir al margen de los demás sin sufrir lo más mínimo. Si algo le anima es pensar que en esos dos años no ha recibido ni un solo insulto. Exceptuando, claro está, a ese grupito de Slytherins de quinto que le llamaron " _tarado"_ y " _gusano inútil_ " a principios de curso, diciéndole que en unos años nadie les recordaría a él y sus " _asquerosos bichejos_ ".

Por suerte, Ian había aparecido justo en ese momento para defenderle, asestándole un puñetazo al Slytherin que más cerca tenía y ganándose una visita al despacho del director. Y desde entonces, las aguas han vuelto a su cauce: el planeta continúa girando sobre sí mismo sin pararse a comprobar si Newt le sigue o no.

Finalmente, todos los alumnos de segundo de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se detienen en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido junto a su profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. El nombre de aquel señor enjuto y de mirada aguileña es Montgomery Rowell. Y ese día va a hablarles de los Billywigs.

Tan pronto como Rowell comienza a hablar, Newton desconecta. Esa es su asignatura preferida, pero no le interesan demasiado los Billywigs. El padre de Lester es australiano, y cuando Newt era pequeño solía enseñarle imágenes de ese ser tan propio de su país natal.

No obstante, Rowell dice entonces algo que capta la atención del chiquillo:

—Los Billywigs son de un llamativo color azul zafiro, y son naturales de Asia. Tienen las alas adheridas a… ¿Sí, Scamander? —suspira, al ver la mano de su mejor alumno alzada.

—Disculpe, señor, pero creo haberle oído decir que los Billywigs son asiáticos —el tono de Newton es educado, solícito, correcto.

—Así es, has oído bien —Rowell frunce el ceño. Siente una inexplicable aversión hacia ese niño que apenas le escucha en clase pero que pese a ello se gana siempre el afecto de todas las criaturas que lleva para sus alumnos y que saca extraordinarios en sus exámenes. Newton ha llegado a conseguir que los escorbutos de cola explosiva se restrieguen cariñosamente contra él, mientras que Rowell ha tenido que ir a la enfermería dos veces mientras los alimentaba esa semana. Y hay pocas cosas que Montgomery odie tanto como la competencia.

—No quisiera resultar impertinente —responde Newt, sabiendo que en realidad así es justo como está resultado—, pero juraría que los Billywigs proceden de Australia.

—¿Australia?

—Australia, señor, sí.

Rowell siente las miradas de todos sus alumnos puestas en él, y aprieta los puños.

—Me temo que te equivocas, Scamander. Son asiáticos.

—Profesor —es un chico de Ravenclaw quien habla, ajustándose las gafas de montura azul y bajando el libro que tiene pegado a la nariz desde el inicio de la clase—. En el manual dice que son australianos, señor.

De nuevo, todos los niños se giran hacia Rowell, que decide llevar a cabo una retirada silenciosa.

—Australia, Asia… es prácticamente lo mismo. Y ahora, escuchadme bien, porque como deberes tendréis que elaborar una redacción sobre la picadura del Billywig y sus efectos. Venga, todos al castillo. Nos vemos mañana —se despide rápidamente al ver cómo el Ravenclaw abre la boca para contradecirle. Y, sin darle tiempo a decir una sola cosa más, da media vuelta y se va de allí.

Los alumnos recogen sus cosas hablando entre ellos y empiezan a andar hacia el colegio. Newton se echa la mochila al hombro en silencio con demasiado ímpetu, y el peso de sus libros le hace perder el equilibrio. Por suerte, una mano le sostiene por el codo y le ayuda a recuperar su verticalidad. Cuando se gira, se encuentra con la mirada enmarcada en gafas azules del Ravenclaw de antes.

—¿Qué llevas ahí dentro, piedras? —le pregunta, señalando la mochila con la cabeza.

—Casi —responde Newton, desconcertado ante el hecho de que otro alumno le dirija la palabra—. _Bezoares y otras piedras-antídoto_.

—Por supuesto —bufa el chico con burla pero sin mala intención—. Ahora tienes Herbología, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Detesto esa clase. Es soporífera. No como Historia de la Magia, que es mi asignatura preferida. Bueno, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Es muy emocionante, ¿no crees?

El chico empieza a caminar también, y Newton le sigue por pura inercia, todavía obnubilado por la sorpresa.

—Yo… bueno, no soy demasiado bueno con la varita. Se me dan mejor las criaturas y las plantas.

—Lo sé. Te he visto en clase. Todo un cerebrito para cuanto esté vivo, ¿eh?

Newt le mira en silencio, sin saber si debería sentirse halagado, insultado o ninguna de las dos.

—¿Tú también tienes examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la semana que viene? —prosigue el Ravenclaw. Newton asiente, y el chico sonríe con satisfacción—. Yo tengo examen de Herbología. Te propongo un trato: yo te ayudo con la varita para Defensa si tú me hechas un cable con las raíces de Mandrágora, que no quiero suspender y siempre se me secan o mueren encharcadas… ¿Te parece?

—¿Eh? Ah, esto… sí, claro —Newt se ruboriza sin saber por qué. Nunca ha hablado tanto tiempo con alguien que no sea Ian, pero el caso es que le gusta. Es agradable que conversen con él.

—Estupendo. Pues nos vemos mañana a las seis en el aula 107 para practicar. Ahora me marcho, o llegaré tarde, Binns me matará y pasaré a ser su fantasma ayudante. ¡Hasta mañana!

—Ha-hasta mañana.

Newton se detiene para ver al Ravenclaw alejarse al trote por los jardines. Cuando ya son varios metros los que les separan, el chico frena en seco, se gira y le dice a gritos:

—¡Por cierto, me llamo William Dessen!

—¡Yo soy Newton Scamander!

William sonríe, se recoloca las gafas de nuevo y, antes de echar a correr otra vez, añade con diversión:

—¡Lo sé!

* * *

 ** _Noviembre de 1912_**

—Estás loco.

—Quizá.

—¿Podré quedarme con tus libros cuando hayas muerto?

—Claro, Will, lo que tú digas.

Están en el Hall de Entrada del colegio. Las puertas están abiertas, y la noche sabe a terciopelo negro ahí fuera. Newt está terminando de calzarse las botas. Tiene quince años, el pelo especialmente desordenado y un brillo frenético en sus ojos casi verdes.

William Dessen le observa con los brazos cruzados, y los cristales de sus gafas reflejan la luz pálida de la luna. Lleva unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Está más alto. Más delgado. Y no se explica qué hace ahí a la una de la madrugada.

—Estás loco —repite, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber una forma, Will. Y voy a descubrirla.

William resopla y se deja caer contra la pared. Esa tarde la señorita Meyer, la nueva profesora de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, les ha hablado de los hipogrifos. El Ministerio le había permitido llevar un espécimen de esta asombrosa criatura al colegio, y ella se la había mostrado a sus alumnos desde lejos. Cuando Newton trató de acercarse, Meyer se lo impidió alegando que eran animales extraordinariamente orgullosos que atacaban ferozmente a todo aquel que se aproximaba a ellos.

Pero Newt quedó tan prendado de la magnificencia del hipogrifo que decidió ir esa noche a comprobar por sí mismo cuán imposible era tocar su reluciente plumaje. Y nada de lo que Will le dijo logró hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Finalmente, Newton termina de enfundarse las botas y se pone en pie. Está nervioso, pero no tiene miedo: solo siente una tormenta de adrenalina en la boca del estómago. William puede ver los relámpagos estallar en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Yo me quedo aquí, Newt. No quiero morir y esas cosas.

—Vale. Buenas noches, Will, hasta mañana.

Y dando media vuelta, Newton salta a los brazos de la noche.

Will permanece unos instantes en el Hall. Se gira y da un par de pasos hacia el interior del castillo, pero se detiene de golpe a los pocos metros.

—Maldita sea —gruñe por lo bajo, y sin pensárselo demasiado echa a correr en pos de su mejor amigo.

Le persigue a zancadas por los jardines del colegio, llamándole en voz baja e implorándole que regrese con él, pero Newt parece no escucharle. Cuando se trata de criaturas mágicas, nunca escucha.

Por fin llegan a la periferia del Bosque. Los primeros árboles se alzan hacia las estrellas ante ellos, con sus gruesos y fuertes troncos. Y allí, atado a una inmensa columna de hierro, está el hipogrifo. Al escucharles llegar, el animal alza la cabeza y clava en ellos sus pequeños y brillantes ojos naranjas. William frena en seco, pero Newt se acerca un poco más. Nada ni nadie puede sacarle de su trance en ese momento. Para el más joven de los Scamander, el universo acaba de evaporarse, y solo existen el hipogrifo y él.

La luna baña de luz líquida y plateada las plumas grises de la criatura. Grande. Poderosa. Elegante. Espléndida. Como un feroz miembro de la realeza que alza altivamente la cabeza por encima de sus visitantes nocturnos.

Newton no puede evitarlo. Su sangre le pide que honre semejante belleza, tal magnificencia. Cada uno de sus huesos clama por postrarse ante un ser tan perfecto, tan inigualable. Y sin pensar, realiza una cuidada reverencia, dejando su nuca a la vista del animal.

—¡Newt! —sisea William por lo bajo, horrorizado al ver a su amigo tan expuesto—. ¡Newt, joder, no es un inocente ruiseñor! ¡Apártate de ahí!

Pero ni el chico ni la criatura le escuchan. El hipogrifo ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y entonces, para sorpresa de los dos estudiantes, imita la inclinación de Newton con una delicadeza exquisita.

—Tiene que ser una broma —susurra William, incrédulo.

Newt sonríe y se incorpora despacio. No razona. No puede. Es su propio cuerpo el que le dirige, el que le dicta qué hacer.

Y en ese momento le dicta que se aproxime. Así que extiende despacio el brazo y da un paso. Lentamente. Sin prisa.

El hipogrifo levanta la cabeza y observa los dedos pálidos del chico que se acerca sin miedo en los ojos. Y se mueve hacia él.

—¡No! —jadea ahogadamente William, haciendo un amago de salto hacia ellos. Pero a medio movimiento se detiene para contemplar, naufragando en su propia sorpresa, cómo el hipogrifo pega su inmenso pico a la palma de Newton y busca las caricias del chico, que ríe, feliz, satisfecho, pleno.

William se quita las gafas, limpia los cristales con su camiseta blanca de tirantes y vuelve a ponérselas, justo a tiempo de ver a su mejor amigo… ¿SUBIRSE AL HIPOGRIFO?

—Mira, Will. No hace nada —sonríe Newton desde lo alto del lomo de la criatura mientras le acaricia las plumas cariñosamente. Y si no fuera porque es totalmente imposible, William hubiera podido jurar que el hipogrifo también sonreía con la mirada.

—Eres un jodido genio, Newton Scamander —susurra—. Estás loco, pero eres un jodido genio. Deberías escribir un libro. Ten por seguro que yo lo leería.

—¿Un libro? —pregunta risueño Newt, llevando sus dedos a la cabeza del animal y frotándole con ternura.

—Un libro —asiente vehementemente Will, atreviéndose a dar un paso más hacia ellos—. Algo así como " _Animales fantásticos y cómo tratarlos_ ".

—Mejor aún, ¿qué tal " _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_? Así podría ayudar el viejo señor Rowell a distinguir Australia de Asia… ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —William sonríe también.

Porque sí: ¿cómo olvidar el día que conoció al chico más increíble de todo Hogwarts?

* * *

 ** _Agosto de 1955_**

El timbre de la mansión Scamander suena a medianoche. Es Porpentina quien abre la puerta, envuelta en una bata azul y con el pelo blanco y ralo recogido en un moño. En el umbral de la entrada encuentra a un hombre muy mayor, más que ella. Su piel morena delata una vida de trabajo bajo el sol, y cuando habla con tono serio y ronco los restos de un marcado acento australiano se dejan entrever en algunas palabras.

—Buenas noches, señora. ¿Newton Scamander?

Porpentina asiente con miedo.

—Es… yo soy su mujer.

—Me llamo Lester Lindsay. Y me temo que traigo malas noticias para su marido.

Cuando Porpentina lleva a Lester al estudio de Newton, encuentran al hombre dormido sobre su escritorio. Los rizos blancos cubren su cabeza y la nariz está apoyada a escasos centímetros de un ejemplar de " _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_ , el libro que William Dessen nunca llegó a leer, pues fue publicado dos meses después de que una explosión en mitad de un atentado contra el Ministerio le pillara demasiado cerca y demasiado desprevenido. Sobre el libro reposan unas gafas de montura azul con la marca de una quemadura a lo largo de la patilla derecha y uno de los cristales roto.

Lester observa al hermano del que fue su mejor amigo. Ese hombre que una vez fue un niño callado y perdido sin futuro, y que ahora ostenta títulos en el Ministerio de Magia, dirige el colegio Hogwarts y ha escrito el libro más vendido del siglo. La vida de ese mago siempre ha sido como una montaña rusa, llena de altibajos, de momentos de frustrada soledad y absoluta desesperación seguidos de éxitos impredecibles y felicidad inquebrantable.

Hace años que Newt no va a las granjas del Sur a visitar a Ian. Años desde que estuvieron juntos por última vez. Por aquel entonces, Newton era aún un joven más, desconocido para el mundo, silencioso y melancólico, y sus ojos todavía se teñían del color de la locura, demencia diluida en el verde de sus ojos como en acuarelas aguadas, cuando estaba ante una criatura especialmente extraordinaria y perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Poco después de esa última visita, Newton publicó su libro. El propio Lester compró un ejemplar en el pueblo y se lo llevó a Ian, que lo leyó con una sonrisa y se prometió ir a ver a su hermano pequeño lo antes posible.

Pero las estaciones se fueron sucediendo, y ese momento nunca llegó.

Ahora, ya es tarde. Lester suspira. " _Tu hermano estaba orgulloso de ti, Newt. No sabes cuánto."_

Pero Ian nunca podrá decírselo a la cara.

Y Lester no sabe de dónde sacar coraje para despertar a ese brillante mago y comunicarle la imprevista muerte de su hermano.

No se siente lo bastante valiente como para decirle que, una vez más, está solo.

Siempre solo.


End file.
